


Bound

by sodappend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which His Highness Tsukishima Kei reluctantly agrees to marry for the sake of his kingdom.</p><p>When the sight of his husband’s smile and the freckles on his nose makes his heart leap into his throat, he finds he doesn’t quite mind as much as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His name was Tadashi.

That was all Kei's parents had told him of his husband-to-be before sending him off to prepare for his marriage ceremony. He knew other things, of course. He knew Tadashi was one of the younger princes of the Yamaguchi family. He knew that he wasn't quite important enough that his absence would cost his family anything, but still royal enough to be a sign of good will. (A sign Akiteru still doubted, but his parents wouldn't be the ones to refuse an offer of peace that would end a 300 year feud and a near-constant threat of war.)

He and his brother had been expecting to be paired with one of the Yamaguchi princes or princesses since the family had let their intent of peace be known, and since Akiteru was the crown prince and would make a more advantageous match elsewhere, Kei knew he was the more likely candidate of the two of them. He didn’t, however, expect to be told one day before his marriage was supposed to take place.

He had barely restrained himself from objecting to his parents’ announcement before walking out of the throne room. A small part of him entertained the thought of throwing a tantrum like a child and refusing to marry altogether. Despite being rather good rulers (while he supposed he held some bias it was easy to see how the kingdom had thrived under their rule), his parents could sometimes be rather obtuse.

When he entered his chambers Akiteru sat waiting on his bed, badly contained mirth in his eyes. Kei narrowed his eyes at him, irritation flaring further at the knowing look he was given.

“You knew.” Kei said, trying his best to keep his voice even. “How long?”

“The Yamaguchi family sent a messenger nearly three weeks ago now,” Akiteru said, failing entirely in his attempt to keep his amusement out of his expression, “I’m assuming that’s when it was decided.”

“Three weeks,” Kei said, giving up on his pretence of composure, “three weeks, and I find out today?” he growled, hands balling into fists at his sides. He wished their daily spar weren't over so it would be acceptable to hit him. Repeatedly.

Akiteru held his hands defensively in front of himself. “Our parents forbade me from making any mention of the visit,” he said, before snickering, “though now that you’ve been told I must express my congratulations."

“Out.” Kei hissed, walking towards his door to pull it open with a force that had the hinges squeaking in protest, giving Akiteru a pointed look. He huffed another barely restrained laugh and made his way out, Kei’s aggravation rising with every slow step he took.

Akiteru paused at his doorway and fixed him with a stare. 

“Be careful, Kei,” he said, suddenly serious, “We don’t know what this prince’s true intentions are. Keep your guard up.”

Kei nodded once, meeting his eyes, and closed the door behind him as he left. Any plans to ponder Akiteru’s warning disappeared at the sound of his laughter echoing in the halls outside.

He had no plans of cooperating with his family’s scheming. He’d marry, of course, there was no arguing that. Just the smallest possibility of being able to eliminate one of the largest threats to the kingdom’s peace was enough to keep him from even considering refusing the match. Beyond that, he would do nothing. Life would go on as it was - he had no plans of hand-holding some snotty foreign princeling through their duties. The greatest hope he held was that they be able to tolerate each other’s presence.

Despite what he resolved, however, as he lay in bed exhausted after a day of rushed fittings and last minute ceremonial practices, he couldn’t help a frisson of anxiety that crept into his thoughts. Tomorrow he would meet a boy he was be expected to spend the rest of his life with, and the extent to which things would change began to hit him.

“Tadashi,” he sighed into the still air of his chambers, and wondered a million things at once.

* * *

When the ceremony began everything seemed to blur together. Kei couldn’t quite tell if it felt like time was moving faster or slower than usual. He glanced at the boy standing beside him from the corner of his eye every now and then, to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming. Still, the stiff, starched fabric of his rarely-worn full uniform felt vaguely confining and he found himself envying the loose robes his soon-to-be-partner wore. 

The Yamaguchi prince himself looked nothing like Kei expected. The permanent sneer and blatant display of riches that Kei remembered on the other members of the family he had met as a child were thankfully absent. Tadashi held himself tall but not arrogantly, sharp eyes framed by long lashes and hair that fell almost to his shoulders. While the serious set of his face mirrored his own, Kei thought there was something strangely open about his expression, softened further by the freckles scattered across his cheekbones. 

He turned his attention back to the front of the room, eyes drawn to the rays of orange sunlight streaming into the room. It must have been close to sunset, but the lamps wouldn't be lit until the ceremony was over. Kei felt a sudden weariness wash over him and willed time to go faster, before remembering the countless well-wishes and tokens he and Tadashi would have to receive right after they were married.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother, an eyebrow raised rather frighteningly, handed him the pieces of a wedding band. Hoping no one else noticed his inattention to the proceedings, he turned to face Tadashi, long-memorised vows spilling mechanically from his lips, before taking the hand offered to him and snapping the jewellery closed around Tadashi’s wrist.

Kei noted, belatedly, how cool Tadashi's skin was before the same was being done to him. He ignored the tremble he felt in the light touch of Tadashi's hand when he closed the band around his wrist, the sound of the pieces clicking permanently shut almost too loud in the silent room.

Instead, Kei looked up at him and gave a purposeful nod, ignoring the flip of his stomach when Tadashi gave him a small, relieved smile in return.

* * *

 Kei was exhausted.

Everyone of note who had attended the ceremony had approached them to offer congratulations and present them with gifts. He was sure it had taken hours to go through everyone. Kei made out the figures of his family in the crowd, who were making enthusiastic conversation with the various figures that approached them, and nearly groaned out loud. Akiteru caught his gaze and winked at him before turning back to excuse himself from the two dignitaries he was with.

"Congratulations, little brother," he said as he neared, grinning playfully at him, "not that I appreciate your daring to wed before me."

Kei rolled his eyes, his scathing reply dying on his lips when Akiteru turned to Tadashi beside him.

"Congratulations to you too, Your Highness," he said, his gaze suddenly much harsher despite the small bow of his head, "I'm sure I am not alone when I express my gratitude to the lasting peace this union will bring both our families."

Kei hid his surprise at the rather badly veiled implication in Akiteru's statement.

"I am sure that my family is equally thankful for the Tsukishima family's acceptance of this peace." Tadashi said in a steady voice, lowering his head in return. Akiteru's searching gaze lingered another moment, before he smiled and turned back to Kei.

"You know, I'm sure our guests wouldn't begrudge you if you take an early leave of the banquet," Akiteru said, a teasing grin finding its way back to his lips, "it  _is_ your wedding night, after all." 

Kei ignored the way the back of his neck heated up in favour of discreetly throwing a spoon at Akiteru's retreating back. Tadashi huffed an amused laugh beside him, and Kei decided to ignore the red flush on his cheeks, as well.

* * *

 Despite Akiteru's teasing the thought of an early night was extremely appealing, and Tadashi agreed with enthusiasm to his suggestion that they withdraw from the banquet. Kei almost led him towards the guest wing before realising they were probably expected to share his room.

More furnishings to accommodate Tadashi's belongings had already been added to his chambers while he'd been away, extra cabinets, drawers and a new writing desk placed across the room from his own. Tadashi looked through them, taking note of his things.

"If there's anything you want rearranged you should let the servants know tomorrow morning," Kei said. Tadashi jumped at the sound of his voice. "and the bathroom is through that door, if you'd like to use it first."

"Of course. Thank you." Tadashi said, voice still shaky with nerves, before plucking a bundle of clothing from one of the drawers he had opened and heading to the bathroom.

Kei glanced at the unused changing screen in the corner of the room and sighed before grabbing a sleeping tunic of his own and stepping behind it. His uniform took some time to undo alone, but he wasn't about to call servants to help him undress at this hour. By the time he finished Tadashi was sitting stiffly at the edge of his - their - bed. He walked past him to the bathroom, and the clang of his wedding band when it brushed against the sink reminded him of how much his life had just changed.

When he stepped back into the room Tadashi still hadn't moved, his back tense.

"Your Highness, I-"

"Kei." Yamaguchi startled at his interruption, before fixing him with a cautious, but questioning stare. Kei sighed. "We're of equal stature, never mind that we're married. Call me Kei."

At this, something eased in Tadashi. It was hard to catch, a minute release of the tautness with which he held his shoulders and the easing of the tightness in his expression, but it was the wave of relief that washed over the room, so strong that Kei thought it might as well have physical form, that betrayed his emotions.

"Of course," Tadashi said, a small smile on his face "If you'd do the same for me."

Kei nodded at him before settling onto his preferred side of the bed. Tadashi followed a moment after, laying onto the opposite side a little more nervously. Kei remembered his resolve just the night before, how he'd planned to ignore Tadashi and live his life as if nothing had changed, but the way he flinched when Kei reached over to put out the lamps and the sheepish smile directed at him when he pulled his arm back had him dismissing the idea altogether. He suspected attempting to be hostile against Tadashi even for a day would be too tiring. All he could do was accept the arrangement they'd both found themselves in.

Perhaps, given time, they could even become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made yam’s hair longer because I have a thing for cute boys who can pull off pony tails and I may project onto tsukki I'm sorry (but not really)
> 
> I decided not to have the royals drop their last names because I didn't want to make up names for kingdoms and calling them "karasuno kingdom" or "nekoma kingdom" is just too awkward lol;
> 
> big thanks to [Chy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chymandah) for impromptu beta-ing, as usual


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei was quickly learning that husbands were perhaps troublesome things to have.

It was far too hot for Kei to have worn his full uniform outdoors.

The tour had begun earlier in the morning, when the ground was still cool with morning dew and the sun wasn’t beating down on them quite so harshly. It had been a few hours now since then, the morning quickly approaching noon, and they were finally on the last few streets of their planned route. Kei had gone from slightly uncomfortable to sweltering in his formal clothing in the past hour, and though they still had the greeting from the palace balcony to go through, the event was at least almost over. He was beginning to understand why almost every family member he knew of (which was a fair number, considering they were in his history books) had gotten married during winter.

He glanced at Tadashi beside him, thinking he couldn’t be faring any better. Tadashi was wearing a set of Akiteru’s formal dress, hurriedly tailored that morning to fit him better, as all of the formal robes he had brought from his home had loose sleeves that concealed his wedding band. Though the Yamaguchis' kingdom was situated further to the south and known for the unrelenting heat, he still couldn’t have been comfortable, unused to the heavy clothing as he was. Despite how he must have been feeling, he was still smiling out at the crowd, his hand only lowering to be replaced by the other.

“The citizens really do like you, don’t they?” Tadashi asked under his breath, still waving. “The crowds haven’t thinned at all. It’s as if the whole kingdom’s come to the capital to see you.”

“My parents are well-liked, yes,” Kei said, wondering at the touch of melancholy he thought he heard in Tadashi’s statement. “But I suspect this is more to do with you.”

“Me?” Tadashi said, looking taken aback, hand freezing mid-wave. Kei gave him a look.

“Your kingdom has been the only one with any real threat of going to war with us in the last century. I suspect our marriage means much more to a single person in this crowd than it does to the both of us combined,” he said. It was perhaps a slight exaggeration, seeing as they had both recently been enlisted to spend the rest of their lives together, but it was true that a major war was the last thing anyone in the kingdom wanted, especially considering the two centuries of relative peace they had enjoyed and the prosperity that came with it.

“I see.” Tadashi said, and fell silent. Kei watched him, the furrow in his brow, and sighed. He was quickly learning that husbands were perhaps troublesome things to have.

“Don’t worry too much about it,” He said, turning his head to look back at the crowd, “They don’t expect you to do anything past what you already have. My brother is still going to become king and we’ll be handed all the menial tasks he’ll be far too important to do.”

Tadashi huffed in surprised amusement beside him. “Was that a joke?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Perhaps.” Kei said, purposely ignoring how the conversation was veering towards what sounded suspiciously like _playful banter_. “Is that not allowed?”

Tadashi’s answering laugh could only be described as a giggle. “If I’m to be completely honest I’m relieved,” he said, straightening up and resuming his waving with renewed pep. “I was worried you were the very serious type. I’m not sure if we’d get along if that were the case.”

Kei found himself unable to find a response to the bright smile Tadashi fixed him with, only huffing and turning back to the crowd, not realising Tadashi could easily spot the way red rushed up his neck to the tips of his ears.

* * *

Kei’s parents were unable to join them for their midday meal, which was a relief, as the thought of staying in his uniform for propriety’s sake made him want to kill something, and judging from the sound of Tadashi’s relieved groan when he changed out of his clothing he would have thought the same.

There was no dignified way to drink the pitcher of chilled cider on the table as quickly as Kei wanted to, something he ignored in favour of cooling himself down and quenching his thirst. Tadashi, who had at first attempted to take smaller mouthfuls, gave up and followed suit, draining his glass in one go.

“Congratulations on the successful tour,” Akiteru said when he entered the smaller dining hall and slipped into his seat. “I’ve not seen the townsfolk so energetic in a while. It was quite a spectacle.” He smiled. “It’s good the weather was so agreeable.”

Kei glared at him, clearly remembering him complaining about the heat during their address on the balcony.

“Thank you very much for allowing me to make use of your clothing!” Tadashi said, quickly straightening in his seat. Kei thought Tadashi looked especially nervous before remembering that Akiteru had not given the most welcoming first impression at their first meeting.

Akiteru was silent for a moment, meeting Tadashi’s eyes, gaze contemplative. Kei could feel Tadashi grow stiffer and stiffer in his seat as moments passed. He was ready to interject (with much annoyance) when Akiteru grinned and diffused all the tension from the room.

“It was no trouble to me. Mother is always complaining that I have too many to wear, as if she isn’t the one who had most of them made in the first place.” Akiteru smiled, prompting Tadashi to smile hesitantly back.

“The green suits you much better than it does me, in any case. I’m sure my brother agrees.”

Akiteru would have received another spoon to the face, had Kei not been using it to drink his soup.

The rest of the meal continued smoothly, with Akiteru seemingly deciding that engaging Tadashi in conversation was preferable over the vague hostility he had previously approached him with. Kei wondered at the change, but was also distracted by the tidbits of information about Tadashi that he was picking up (the climate in the south was hotter but less humid, he had eight other siblings, and he liked to ride horses) to think too deeply about it.

“I think I may be free for some sparring later today, Kei,” Akiteru said, as the three of them made their way out of the hall to go about the rest of their day. “Perhaps in two hours?"

Kei nodded, inwardly surprised. It had been a long time since Akiteru had had time to train with him.

"I'll see you later, then," Akiteru said, then nodded to Tadashi in farewell. "Thank you for the company, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Tadashi," Tadashi said, his hand raising in an aborted gesture. "If it's alright, that is. I'm not quite used to being addressed with this level of formality."

"Tadashi, then. And of course you cannot protest that I ask that you call me Akiteru."

"Of course." Tadashi said, his face reddening as he bowed. Akiteru gave him an amused smile before walking ahead.

Kei and Tadashi walked in the vague direction of their quarters, Kei intending to change and rest before training until he realised that Tadashi likely had no idea where anything, other than their bedroom, was.

"Would you perhaps like me to show you around the palace?" Kei asked. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to know how to get to?"

Tadashi gave him a grateful smile. "I would appreciate it if you showed me the way to the library, if there is one. And anywhere else you think I should know of."

Going to the grand library, located at the other end of the palace from the dining hall, allowed Kei to point out a few other places of interest, but none had Tadashi quite as excited as the library, going by his pleased gasp as soon as Kei had opened the door.

"This is incredible! I'm not sure I've ever seen so many books in one place." Tadashi said, bowing quickly to Takeda, the librarian, and rushing to the first row of shelves.

"Did you not have a library back home?" Kei asked. The thought was an odd one, considering he had spent a large portion of his childhood in this room.

"There is one. It's small and has very little to offer as far as sciences and the arts are concerned, and it hasn't acquired anything from outside the kingdom in decades, unless they’re of military value." Tadashi said, speaking quickly as he ran a finger across the book's spines, reading through the titles. "Is there a section for books about your kingdom's history?"

Kei showed him, and spent a good amount of time answering questions as Tadashi checked his own knowledge against that in the books he would flip through.

“Is your brother not expecting you soon?” Tadashi asked, looking up from the books on the kingdom Kei had recommended spread out on the table.

Kei cursed when he looked up at the large clock perched high above the shelves, excused himself, and rushed to his quarters.

* * *

 

The voice that greeted Kei when he stepped onto the training grounds made him consider turning around and heading back to the library.

“The little Tsukishima is late!” Kuroo said from the small crowd of knights standing by the benches, grin wide and his eyebrows raised. Kei gave him a blank look before standing among them and looking out at the field.

Akiteru and Sawamura, the Captain of the Guard, were standing off to the side, watching the sparring pairs and looking like they were recovering from a spar of their own.

“Who won?” Kei asked, looking at Kuroo who had stepped up beside him.

“Your brother this time. It was close, but Sawamura slipped on the gravel.”

As the rest of the matches began to die down, Sawamura walked back towards the rest area, laughing at something Akiteru said. Akiteru spotted Kei and waved him over.

“Ah. Good luck little prince,” Kuroo said, smirking as he handed him a practice sword. Kei glowered at him as he grabbed it and walked off.

Akiteru met him in the middle of the field. “Ready, brother?” he asked, grinning and rolling his shoulder. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to do this properly.”

Kei nodded, fixed his stance, and met Akiteru’s blade.

Akiteru was not the strongest fighter among his men, a fact he himself acknowledged, but no one else had as much knowledge as he did about Kei’s style except perhaps their own teacher, making him one of the most challenging opponents to face. Kei possessed a special knack for defense, bolstered even further once he started training with the knights - Kuroo especially. Akiteru’s experience in dealing with him, however, meant that most of their matches devolved into simply trading blows with no strategy whatsoever.

As frustrating as it could be, it was also extremely refreshing to someone like Kei who often focused on strategy himself - not that he would ever admit it.

“One win and two draws for the little prince,” Kuroo called out when Kei and Akiteru finished, leaning back on the benches, their breaths still heavy with exertion. “Not bad at all!”

“Soon enough I won’t be able to beat him at all,” Akiteru said, chuckling as he removed his gear. Kei rolled his eyes. He’d been saying that for years.

The two of them sat there, catching their breaths as Kuroo joined the final group of knights that walked out onto the field to spar.

“Where’s Tadashi?” Akiteru asked after a few moments, swiping a rag across his forehead.

“He was in the library when I left him. From the number of books he was looking through I suspect we’ll have to send someone to fetch him for supper.” Kei said

Akiteru huffed, a derisive lilt to his voice.

“I’m sure. Knowing his family I doubt he had quite as large a selection of books available to him growing up.” He said.

“He mentioned as much.” Kei said. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as the activity in the training grounds began to wind down, the sound of equipment being put away echoing around them.

“You were… different, the other day,” Kei said, “With Tadashi, I mean.”

“I don’t trust his family is quite so ready to make peace with us.” Akiteru said, smile growing uncharacteristically bitter. “And I don’t think they would send him here for no reason, either.”

“But?” Kei asked.

“I’m still wary of him,” Akiteru said, gaze contemplative. “But he seems a good sort, no matter his reasons for being here.” He looked up at Kei, expression growing mischievous, and Kei fought to keep himself from groaning out loud.

“From what I saw this morning, he also seems to have a good shot at removing the sword lodged up your arse, so I’ll count his presence in the palace as a positive one.”

Kei pretended not to hear the familiar hoot of laughter from somewhere behind him.

* * *

“It seems I’m to have lessons at the library starting tomorrow.” Tadashi said later that night, as they both prepared for bed, Tadashi rifling through his drawers for clothing.

“Lessons?” Kei asked.

“About your kingdom.” Tadashi said, pausing and smiling at Kei hesitantly over his shoulder. “Well. This kingdom, I suppose. History. Current relations. Things I’m meant to know. Um. As your consort.”

“I see.” Kei said, not quite sure if that was meant to be good news.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tadashi said, “There’s so much I wasn’t taught, and from what I read this morning quite a lot of it might not have been very… accurate.”

Kei frowned. He knew the Yamaguchi were much more restrictive with their information, knowledge being one of the ways they exerted control over their subjects, but for even a prince’s education to have been affected was surprising, to say the least.

“I can’t say I would like to be in your place,” Kei said, remembering the time when most of his schedules were filled with various lessons, reduced to a few mornings a week since he had come of age. “But I hope the lessons prove fruitful.”  
That night, Tadashi didn’t jump when he reached over to put out the lamps, but Kei saw him stiffen under the sheets until he pulled his arm back, and he drifted off to sleep wondering if he should ask if Tadashi would prefer to put them out himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sitting in my hard drive unedited for _ages_ , and by the time I finally found it in myself to look over it I deleted and rewrote about half of it. so uh. it's kind of all over the place. but i thought 'if you don't update now you never will!' so have this very disjointed chapter! ;u;
> 
> this update is unbeta'd as my friend is traveling, so it will probably undergo some minor changes once she's free again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://spaceicecream.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat! My [fic side blog](http://otphell.tumblr.com/) exists as well.


End file.
